The Past Is The Past
by yeknodelttil
Summary: John's father comes to stay. SHEYLA COMPLETE
1. An Unwelcome Suprise

'The Past Is The Past'

Title: The Past Is The Past

Author: yeknodelttil

Series: Stargate Atlantis

Spoilers: Suspicion, Rising, speculation about Conversion

Archive: I'd be honoured

Rating: T

Characters: Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, Weir, Zelenka, Caldwell, Bates (For the sake of argument I'm calling him Michael)

Author's note: I hand-wrote this when my old computer decided to very kindly go kaput! So I've lost 3 fics and the end of Memories! I have to start from scratch! Waaaaaahhhh! It's a pain using so many different computers just to be able to post fic! Bantos are the proper name of Teyla's fighting sticks according to Bamford.

Summary: John's father comes to stay.

KEY: "" – talking (obviously), _italics_ - Telepathy

Chapter One: An Unwelcome Surprise

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard slowly strolled down the corridor that led to the Control Room.

"John, a word." Called the Atlantis Expedition Leader from her office door as he entered the gate room. He skipped up the steps towards Dr Weir's office and walked in without even bothering to knock. As he entered he was met by Elizabeth's stern glare. "Sit down." He quickly obeyed with no fuss.

"Look if it's about those mission reports…"

"Why didn't you tell me you had family back on earth?"

"Family?" John shifted in his seat uncomfortably under the scrutiny of his commanding officer. "It never really came up."

"As leader of this expedition I have a right to know if my people have family." Weir sighed. "If anything were to happen to you, god forbid, your relatives has to be informed."

"How did you find out?" Liz smiled at his question.

"I've received good news. Your father is arriving tomorrow." At the mention of his father John turned white. "I look forward to meeting him." Sheppard gave a worried smile.

"I bet you do." John stood up.

"He's arriving at 0900 tomorrow. Dismissed." He gave her a small nod of respect and walked out as Liz absorbed herself back into her paperwork.

Sheppard walked round at Atlantis before deciding to go to the gym. When he walked in he was visibly shaking and as pale as if he'd seen a ghost. He stumbled across the room and collapsed on one of the window seats that the gym held. John curled into a tight ball and rocked forward and back trying to calm himself down.


	2. Family?

Chapter Two: Family?

An hour later the gym doors opened and a beautiful, young Athosian entered with her sparring companion. Just as they were about to begin the young Athosian woman noticed John out of the corner of her eye.

"Excuse us Tolak." Teyla Emmagen bowed her head in salute to Tolak. When he left Teyla walked across the room to John.

"Colonel Sheppard? What is wrong?" She sat down next to him.

"Nothing." He replied muffled, as he didn't lift his head. Teyla gently rested her hand on his back.

"Do not make me enter your mind." She told him severely.

Ever since the day John had nearly been devolved into a Wraith bug; they had discovered Teyla could connect with him and he with her. An effect that was similar to a bonding. John's Ancient gene curiously strengthened their connection whenever they decided to use it, despite the fact that he should have rejected it because of Teyla's Wraith gene.

"You wouldn't dare!" He mumbled in surprise to her threat.

"Is that a challenge?" She retorted, teasing him. Teyla heard him sigh and saw him lift his head.

"_My father's visiting Atlantis."_ John gently whispered into her mind.

"_You must be excited to see him." _She answered.

"_Not really."_

"You told me that you had no family back on Earth." Teyla looked him in the eyes.  
"I don't." John sensed what she was going to say/think next. "My father isn't family, he never cared." "Maybe he has changed?"

"_I doubt it." _Teyla bent her head and John did the same. "So…you need a sparring partner?"


	3. The Harbinger Of Doom!

Chapter Three: The Harbinger Of Doom!

At 0855 the Senior Staff of Atlantis were gathered at the base of the Stargate awaiting the new arrivals to be transported down from the Daedalus.

John was trembling even more as the time went by.

"_Calm down Colonel Sheppard."_

"For God's sake Teyla, you're in my mind, call me John." Sheppard turned to see her grinning at him. "For how long is Colonel Caldwell on Atlantis?"

"_Two weeks. We have to be careful connecting."_

"_Do you remember the last time he believed he had caught us up to something?"_ John nodded, how could he forget?

Sheppard had been confined to the briefing room and interrogated for the better half of the day by Caldwell and Weir before being admitted into Carson's care to undergo testing. Caldwell had become the new Bates when Teyla and security mentioned in the same sentence. He had to hand it to Bates; the man had helped 'keep an eye' on him while Rodney changed the test results to show that he had no telepathic ability, Bates had put his own career on the line helping them disguise his and Teyla's ability. Only five people, other than he and Teyla, knew what they could do: Carson, Bates, Rodney, Radek and Kate. That was another thing; John had to go under psychiatric evaluation as well that day. They decided against telling Weir what they could do because Teyla was worried that Weir could use it against them. Everyone knew she had a bit of a thing for John, thankfully, he didn't feel the same.

"_Here we go!"_ Was John's last sentence before he severed their connection. Teyla didn't expect such an abrupt end to their telepathy. She slipped her hand into John's and squeezed it reassuringly. A flash lit the area before them. When the light subsided, twenty new team member stood in front of them; Colonel Steven Caldwell ahead of them all with a smiling General at his side.

Teyla had a suspicion of who he was when Sheppard stiffened and pulled his hand away.

"You must be General Sheppard." Dr Weir said as she stepped forward to greet him.

"Call me Alex." He turned to glare at his son.

"You two look amazingly alike." Observed Carson in his Scottish accent. John just winced. "Like father like son." The Athosian leader noticed John look at the floor.

"Johnny…" Liz, McKay and Beckett sniggered.

"Oh…erm…yes…this is Dr Elizabeth Weir – Head of Atlantis, Dr Rodney McKay – head of science, and Dr Carson Beckett – our chief medical officer." Alex nodded to each of them but stepped forward to take Teyla's hand.

"And who is this attractive thing?" Teyla blushed at the compliment.

"This is Teyla Emmagen, leader of the Athosian and my closest friend."

"_In more ways than one."_ A soft voice said in his mind. Carson's eyes met Rodney's and they shared a knowing smile. Weir had no idea what they were grinning about. As Alex stepped back his eyes were stern as he watched his son.

"Steven tells me you were promoted, I'm surprised you didn't tell me Johnny."

"It really wasn't that much of a big deal." He mumbled.

"And you were promoted on Earth."

"I was going to visit but I had so many mission reports to sort out…" John looked at Caldwell. "Permission to be dismissed sir? I have to show the new recruits the ropes."

Caldwell accepted his request. "Dismissed."

"Is it the chair later Rodney?"

"Yes, I would ask Carson but he's 'busy'." John turned to Teyla.

"Training later?"

"Agreed." John leaned forward and met her forehead half way. They stayed like that for a few moments. _"Behave yourself!" _She told him.

"_Don't I always?"_ He replied as he walked away, Teyla knew there was his boyish smile somewhere in that statement.

"That is Teyla's greeting/salute gesture. As John is our makeshift Ambassador to them he uses that with Teyla out of respect." Bates quickly covered for them. Teyla nodded to Bates in thanks, he smiled in reply.

Teyla and Bates had become the equivalent of bother and sister among her people. Shortly after Bates was attacked they had a long talk and realised that they were only trying to do what was best for the safety of their people. Since then they never argued again which kept John happy because he didn't have to sort any thing out. Sheppard was always worried that they might try and beat the crap out of each other again. They 'argued' for show in front of Caldwell and Weir but they needed to keep up their act of enemies.


	4. So It Begins

Chapter Four: So It Begins

John casually strolled down to his quarters, he was due to meet Teyla in an hour and he wanted to change into something that wouldn't be torn to shreds in a matter of minutes. He was about to change when the chime on his door went off.

"Come in!" He called thinking it was Teyla who was about to enter. When the person didn't try to talk to him he realised it wasn't Teyla. He turned round to see who it was. "Dad."

"Hello again Johnny." His father smiled a grin that unnerved John. "I've been talking to Steven about you and your young lady friend. It sees you two make quite a pair."

"There's nothing going on between us…" Alex walked around the room and inspected everything in it, picking up various items and putting them back down.

"You know Johnny you were never really a good liar. Now as I was saying does she know what you did? That you woke the Wraith?"

"I was trying to save my men, Teyla says they were going to wake anyway and that know we might have a chance to stop them."

"Bullshit. You killed billions because of your selfish and arrogant nature."

"I didn't…I'm not…" John's father wouldn't listen to him.

"And you killed many from Earth. Besides it's your fault that the Wraith took your men in the first place. You activated the locket." John knew exactly what would come.

"I didn't know about it then…"

"Poor excuse Johnny boy."

"Aren't I bit old for this Father?" John asked as his father advanced towards him.

"Your never to old for discipline to be reinstalled."

An hour late John Sheppard left his quarters knowing full well that Teyla had left the gym and what would follow regularly.


	5. Changes

Chapter Five: Changes

In the two weeks his father had been on Atlantis John hadn't once tried to talk to Teyla telepathically or otherwise. He absorbed himself in his work, rarely emerging for food. People were growing concerned with his behaviour. Especially Teyla. Normally even when they weren't using their connection Teyla could always sense John's presence or emotions, now he had permanently blocked her from his mind. The last felling she remembered experiencing before this emptiness was one of pain but expectancy at the same time. She'd been with Rodney at the time. She remembered telling Rodney that his father had entered just as he blocked her; Rodney seemed to have an idea of what was wrong pretty soon but wouldn't tell her.

"John!" She yelled as he sneaked down the corridor. "You are supposed to be sparring with me today." She told him quite sternly, his hard eyes softened a little.

"I…I can't…my father is staying on…Atlantis permanently…I…I have to sort out arrangements for him. So…Sorry." John quickly hurried down the corridor, Teyla turned round and headed straight back towards Rodney's lab, where Michael Bates also was.

"Rodney, John just avoided me." Rodney was examining something in a test tube.

"He's been avoiding everyone Teyla." Michael told her. "Are you okay you look a little shocked."

"I am fine. Have you ever known John to become nervous talking to anyone or worried and stutter."

"No, why?" Bate shocked a little shocked himself at her question.

"He just was in the corridor with me. I was going to ask him about scheduling a sparring lesson with me."

"John loves to spar with you." Rodney looked up from his experiment as he said it.

"Not any more."

"Have you considered talking to Dr Weir about ordering him to take up sessions?"

"He would be furious."

"But at least you'd get to talk to him. Telepath to telepath, man to woman… Wait has he flirted with you since his father arrived?"

"No." Rodney stumbled back, resting a hand over his chest.

"Oh my god, get Carson in here I'm having a heart attack from shock." At Mike's glare Rodney acted normal again – or at least Rodney McKay normal. "Maybe we should get Kate to check him over at least." Teyla raised her eyebrow at Bates. "Hey it's a thought. Captain Kirk isn't acting normal."

"I should speak to Dr Weir and see what she can do." Teyla turned to leave but Bates grabbed her wrist.

"Be careful, you know she'd use your bond against you to get at John."

"I will be careful Michael, do not worry about me." Bates looked at his 'sister'.

"I worry about you sister." Teyla smiled and they bowed their heads to each other.

An hour later John had received orders to train with Teyla the next day just before their mission. John couldn't even refuse.


	6. Warnings

Chapter Six: Warnings 

At 1000 John slowly walked into the gym. For the first time ever he was trying to delay their session.

"John is that you?"

"Yes." He mumbled quietly. Teyla turned to face him. John stretched a few times. "Want to start?" They took up positions and started to spar. Teyla didn't need to use any effort she won hands down. He was soon sealed to her. They continued like this for a while. Teyla won every match – which wasn't that unusual, but John wasn't even trying. She noticed his wincing every time he bent down to start. She quickly took advantage of his losing streak to ask him some questions.

"You have not been practising have you?"

"I've been a little busy lately." She pushed him away and immediately regretted when she looked into his eyes, they were filled with tears of pain.

"Why did you cut off our connection?"

"Colonel Sheppard and Teyla please report to the gate room." John wouldn't answer Teyla's question. He quickly grabbed his things and ran from the room.

"He is not getting away that easily." She muttered to herself and ran down the hall after him. "John!" She yelled. He carried on running. Teyla quickly caught up to him as he reached the transporter, he stood waiting for the doors to open.

"What do you want?" He asked her harshly.

"I asked you a question. Why did you cut our connection?"

"Teyla…" He was tired and didn't really want to explain to her. The doors opened and he stepped out of them.

"I deserve an answer!"

"Remember where you are." He quietly told her and grabbed her arm trying to pull her away from the gate room. He sighed giving in to her. "Its safer if you don't know why Teyla."

"It is safer for you if you tell me."

"Is it? I don't want to see you hurt Teyla! Stay away from me!" His voice was rising in anger towards her.

"I may be able to help you." She raised her eyebrow.

"You can't help me. Just stay out of this okay?" He yelled. John turned to walk away and saw his father looking straight at him. Teyla watched the silent exchange between the two of them. "Please." He whispered to her. She watched him as he walked off towards control. She was concerned, he wouldn't give her any straight answers; but she was determined to get to the bottom of it.


	7. Ambush

Chapter Seven: Ambush 

The Atlantis team journeyed through the Stargate in Puddle Jumper Two. John tried to ignore Teyla but found it harder than he thought. He never could ignore Teyla, it was almost like asking a dog to ignore his favourite bone; Teyla was irresistible. Avoid her he could do, but ignore her when she was 3 feet away? Impossible.

Eventually he landed the jumper in dense forest. Slowly they exited; McKay and Teyla were talking quietly about the incident in the practise room. Everything was quiet, too quiet. That was about to change.

Twenty Genii spies ran out of the clearing in front of them firing madly. Teyla and McKay ducked behind a large log, while Sheppard hid behind a thick tree. The spies fired at them continuously. The team took out as many as they could. When the Genii had to reload, the team made a run for it.

They nearly reached the jumper. The first wave of Genii caught up with them fast. Rodney ran into the jumper while Sheppard and Teyla laid down cover fire. Teyla ran in quickly and Rodney cloaked the jumper. It took them a moment to realise that John hadn't followed them in. They looked back out to see John lying in the grass. They quickly killed the Genii with their advantage of not being seen. Teyla ran out and pulled John towards the safety of the Jumper as the second wave of Genii approached them. As soon as Teyla was in the back compartment McKay shut the rear hatch.

Bullets connected with the jumper as the Genii shot blindly. The cloak decided to disengage. As they slowly lifted off the ground the Jumper jolted suddenly and started to fall back to the ground. McKay did his best to land the craft without damaging it or hurting its occupants. McKay ran back and forward fiddling with the controls trying to cloak the jumper again, frustration set in and he kicked the jumper, immediately the cloak reengaged.

"The old 'kick it and it shall work' trick." He grinned as he told her.

"What happened?" Teyla asked once the firing had completely stopped.

"Judging by the fact we crashed, there's something wrong with the thrusters."

"What is wrong?"

"When they fired a bullet must've short circuited the inertial dampers, either that or gravity increased; which I very much doubt. I can rewire it in here without going outside and getting killed."

"Hey guys." A harsh whisper broke their speaking.

"Colonel how do you feel?" John glared at McKay's stupid question.

"Like a Jumper ran over me. Did you get its number?" Teyla gave him a small smile at his joke. Rodney helped John sit up against the seats.

"I take it that this isn't very good?" Rodney held up his had to show Teyla. It was covered in red blood. Her eyes widened and she ripped John's body jacket and Atlantis jacket off him. She gently probed to discover he had taken a bullet to the shoulder, a broken wrist and sprained ankle, probably from when he fell.

"Will you watch where you're poking?" He told her sternly. Rodney had taken the initiative and fetched the first aid kit, pulling out a canteen of water he popped two painkillers out of the pillbox and handed them to Teyla to give to John and set about repairing the ship.

"Shut up!" She told him after he continued moaning.

"I'm your Commanding officer."

"And you are my patient."

"Ahhh, been spending time with Dr. Beckett have you?" Teyla's reply was to shove the pills in his mouth and give him the water to take them. She cut his shirt with the small set of scissors and pulled it off him. "That was my favourite shirt!"

"You have more just like it. I will ask Colonel Caldwell to send more for you." She turned away from him to reach for a bottle.

"You have half of them, you like my shirts…ahhhhhhhh!" He screamed. "What's that?"

"Disinfectant." She had a grin on her face as she said it; she started to clean the wound, then the blood that surrounded it.

"Warn me next time."

"Īnfāns." Rodney snorted as he realised what she'd muttered.

"What did she say?" John looked at him. Rodney mouthed 'Baby'. "That wasn't a nice thing to say."

"Dr McKay!" Rodney walked over, as Teyla was cleaning up John's blood covered chest, bruises started to appear.

"John where did you get these?" John tried to look down before answering Rodney's question.

"Training."

"You did not. We only trained today for the first time since your father arrived." It finally clicked into place for Rodney; he had a suspicion but didn't really know for sure until now.

"He did them didn't he?"

"Rodney who are you referring to?" Teyla asked him.

"John knows exactly who I'm referring to, don't you. I've seen the signs: you've been avoiding us, you're unusually quiet, you're not eating properly, you've even blocked Teyla…" He turned to Teyla. "And I bet he's even warned you to stay away?" She nodded. Rodney softened his tone. "Your father hits you doesn't he?" John looked at them with eyes mixed with pain and sadness; he slowly nodded his head in reply.


	8. Memories

Chapter Eight: Memories 

After admitting the truth John started to cry, Teyla gathered him in her arms as he cried. Rodney bandaged his shoulder the best he could and splinted his wrist.

"We'd better get him to Carson soon."

"I agree."

"John when did he start to hit you?" John shook his head, which was buried in Teyla's neck. "When did it happen again? Why does he hit you? We can help deal with this."

"I don't want to see Heightmeyer." He mumbled.

"John you do not have to tell us. I can enter your mind and find out that way, but only if you want me to." John nodded. "Teyla held out her hand for Rodney to take.

"I can see what happened?"

"Yes, it is possible, take my hand and relax, you may feel disorientated at first but it will pass quickly." McKay took her hand and closed his eyes letting her guide him into John's mind.

1st Memory

When he opened his eyes Teyla stood next to him and they were watching a young, four year old John Sheppard draw, Rodney smiled when he saw what John was drawing, Teyla looked puzzled.

"Aeroplanes."

Young John stood up and walked over to his mother who sat in a large leather chair.

"Mommy will you draw with me?" She ignored him, but he pressed further. "Mommy? Just for a little while?"

"John…" She said calmly, "GO AWAY!" She finished by yelling at him. Rodney was surprised he didn't cry a normal child would.

"Sorry mommy." John walked off. They waited about five minutes then John's father walked in and John stood up to walk over to them carrying a picture in tow. "I drew this for you mommy." She grabbed the picture off him and threw it down.

"CAN'T U EVER LEAVE YOUR MOTHER ALONE?" Alex yelled. He lashed out and hit John cleanly across the face; he fell backwards clearly confused at why he'd been hit. Silently John stood and left the room.

Rodney looked across at Teyla who was holding back tears. "He did nothing wrong. Yet they hit him."

"Some are sick that way, they take out their frustration on their children." He explained to her.

"That would have been punishable on Athos."

"On Earth people are too scared to say anything, so it continues."

2nd Memory

As the scenery changed around them they found themselves to be outside a door listening to his parent's screaming at each other.

"Don't you throw that in my court Alex!"

"We have him don't we Julie?"

"You're as much to blame! It took two to make him!"

"He's constantly in the way!"

"It's not like I asked to be a mother. He was a mistake got it? John's an unwanted mistake! He understands it well enough!"

3rd Memory

They turned round to see Alex kick one of John's toy planes.

"You're always in the way!" Alex grabbed John buy the scruff of his neck and marched him up the stairs.

He reached the door at the end of the hallway and threw John into the small room. Teyla saw John sit down on the bed, as they heard the unmistakable click of a key turning in a lock, John curled up on the bed and cried.

The last and more recent memory

"I didn't know about it then…"

"Poor excuse Johnny boy." Teyla recognised the day as being when his father first arrived, John was in his training clothes. She thought he'd forgotten obviously he was made to stay.

"Aren't I bit old for this father?" Alex stepped through Teyla towards John.

"You're never too old for discipline to be reinstalled." A punch was thrown the caught John straight in the jaw. "Just think about that young girl that you so obviously have fallen in love with. She doesn't even know about your idiotic side." Another punch landed in John's stomach. John doubled over in pain. "I only have to whisper in Weir's ear and she'll be sent back to the mainland so fast, after all Weir is more your type – being from Earth and all." Just as John was about to receive another clout they remerged in the puddle jumper.

Reality

"Forgive me I couldn't watch any more."

"I understand Teyla. I'd better get back to work." Teyla looked at John he'd passed out due to his loss of blood. His head had turned on her shoulder to resting against her. She gently kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

Almost twenty minutes passed until the ship was ready to fly again. They took off, and Teyla sent a signal to have a medical team waiting just before they went through the gate.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter Nine: The Truth Comes Out 

While Carson had John in surgery, Weir called Rodney and Teyla to her briefing room along with Michael Bates, Kate Heightmeyer, Zelenka and Caldwell into her office.

"Colonel Caldwell I have something you might like to see." Caldwell stood next to Weir as everyone else sat down nervously. "I'll question Carson later. Would you all like to explain to me how this is possible?"

The screen flashed up a surveillance video that had been planted in Teyla's quarters.

Teyla walked round deep in conversation with someone – who wasn't in the room.

"What do you mean by that?" She laughed. "I understand. John what are you doing?"

"That doesn't prove anything." Rodney told her.

"Why are there camera's in Teyla's quarters?" Bates asked.

"They were installed on my request."

"I knew this was over who would get John." Kate muttered. Teyla sat there silently.

"Wait the best is yet to come."

"That is not how it is done." Teyla did a few moves. "That is how it is done. Yes I am on my way for training." Teyla reached the door. She took her microphone out of her ear and placed it on the table. "And no I am not going to let you win…because that would be unfair." She walked out of the door

"Explain that…"

"It could've been a video feed."

"There's no video in her room and she took her microphone out. Unless I'm mistaken you said that it was impossible that John and Teyla could talk to each other telepathically." They all looked at each other. "I should have been told. Why wasn't I told? Teyla will be deported to the mainland."

"Why should we have informed you?" Radek asked. "You know full well why we didn't." Michael stepped in.

"This isn't evidence its breach of privacy and entrapment not to mention Atlantis can have you sent back to Earth with or without orders." Teyla had had enough by this point.

"We all know why you want be deported to the mainland – John. You would use anything against us even though we are not seeing each other." Weir pushed a button on the remote to show an image of Teyla and John kissing in the sparring room. "John was not himself…"

"He most certainly was his usual self!" Rodney and Teyla's eyes widened, they knew that voice. They turned to see Alex Sheppard glaring at the screen. "Dr Beckett says that John is out of surgery and he wants to see Teyla and Dr McKay immediately." Teyla and Rodney seized the opportunity and ran to the infirmary as fast as they could.


	10. Unfinished Business

Chapter Ten: Unfinished Business 

John lay in his favourite hospital bed sleeping peacefully.

"He'll wake soon. We've got him on a new anaesthetic that allows someone to wake up once they are out of surgery. Are you alright lass?" Rodney pulled Carson to one side.

"Weir knows."

"I guess it didn't go down well?"

"No. Worse Alex has seen the video of them kissing."

"John doesn't remember that happening though."

"Alex won't see it that way. He beats his son." They looked across at Teyla who was stroking John's hair.

"He'll be waking now." As if John had heard him he started to stir. When he opened his eyes he came face to face with a tearful Teyla.

"Hey…I'm not that easy to get rid of remember I'm your CO, they're hard to lose." When she didn't smile at his joke he grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I am being sent to the mainland by Dr Weir. She knows."

"How?"

"She installed security camera's in my quarters."

"The bitch!" He sat up the best he could.

"And your father was there." John looked down and sighed.

"At least he'll hit me for a good reason this time."

"Teyla Emmagen please report to Dr. Zelenka."

"I'll speak to you later."

"_Promise?"_ She asked him through their bond.

"_Yes."_ Teyla walked out of the room and John watched her as she left; his father was right about one thing he had it bad for her. His father entered the room soon after she left.

"Johnny."

"Father." John looked at him.

"You lied to me about Teyla."

"I swear I didn't." His father grabbed his injured shoulder and squeezed it. John let out a whimper of pain, which immediately alerted Carson.

"I'm afraid General Sheppard that your son needs rest."

"I'll see you tomorrow Johnny." John simply nodded.

"Thanks Carson."

"Don't worry bout it lad, Rodney told me so I can keep a close eye on you."

"How long are you planning to keep me here?"

"Until you can limp and we've figured out how to deal with Doctor Weir."

"I'll talk to her."

"From what I hear Michael Bates gave her quite a scare he threatened to have her sent back to Earth."

"Good old Bates. Has he seen his 'sister'?"

"Yes. Do you want me to bring Weir down here?" John grinned and nodded to Carson.

"Carson to Weir. John wants to talk to you."


	11. The Talk

Chapter Eleven: The Talk 

Weir almost ran down to the infirmary by now he should have heard what she'd done to Teyla. She only wanted him for herself.

"John, how are you feeling?" She asked politely as she entered.

"What did you do to Teyla?" He demanded.

"She is a threat to security on this base."

"Elizabeth, she can only connect with me. If she's a security risk then so am I. Who knows I could become telepathic to everyone." Weir faltered.

"You can't connect with normal humans, can you?"

"I don't know; Teyla's part Wraith but I'm part Ancient. Who knows I could be able to."

"Dr Weir?" Carson interrupted. "From what I can tell is that if John and Teyla were separated for a length of time it could lead to their deaths. The same would go for if one of them was killed." John looked at Carson in surprise. He'd never told them that. "I believe Teyla will have to remain on Atlantis and on Colonel Sheppard's team."

"I'll go and tell Teyla." Weir turned to leave.

"And Elizabeth? I don't feel the same way about you I never have." Weir left finally having the message drummed into her that John wasn't interested.

"That showed her." John turned to Carson.

"Why didn't you tell us we'd die if we were separated or if one of us was killed the other would die?"

"Who told you a stupid thing like that?" Carson grinned as he walked away from John. John shook his head and closed his eyes to get some brief sleep.


	12. A Last Suprise

Chapter Twelve: A Last Surprise 

A few days later John was released from the infirmary. He hobbled round a bit but was happier than being cooped up. He and Rodney had already begun formulating plans for his miraculous escape within the first six hours he was there.

"Knock knock." He said as he walked through the lab doors. "Have you guys seen Teyla? I need to speak with her." They shook their heads. "Rodney, Radek have you seen her at all then?"

"You looking for Teyla?" Kate and Mike asked as they walked in. They looked at each other.

"You just told her to meet you in the gym."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. About ten minutes ago." Mike told him.

"It was you we were there."

"I didn't…" Realisation dawned on him. "Mike get security to meet me there." John ran as fast as his ankle would allow to the gym.

In the gym Teyla sat sorting out her battle gear. The doors suddenly opened behind her.

"I was beginning you wonder if you were playing a joke on me." Teyla turned round and gasped.

"I don't do jokes Teyla."

"What do you want Alex?" She asked him coldly.

"I want you to go to the mainland so that my son can focus on other things such as Doctor Weir."

"He does not love her."

"He will. He'll be out of my hair for a while at least."

"If I refuse?" Teyla grabbed her Bantos rods.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Teyla." He advanced on her.

John rounded the last corner as he heard Teyla's scream. As he opened the door he saw his father twisting Teyla's wrist round.

"Leave Teyla out of this." Alex immediately let go of Teyla. John picked up the sticks, "Are you okay?"

"It is just a sprain it is not broken."

"Good." He smiled at her. He took up position opposite his father. "You hurt Teyla. That is not something I'll easily forget Dad."

"She forced me to."

"You're a damn liar, you've always twisted things so that you are the one who's always right." John advanced forward as his father swung at him. A few swift tricks and John had his father further away from him – with bruises of his own. "It's my job to protect my team, especially Teyla."

"You love her! You kissed her." Teyla knew John had no memory of this, he remembered being a monster but nothing that happened between them or anyone else strangely. John moved his Bantos so he had his father away from him, and quickly knocked him to the floor and held him there. It wasn't easy considering he still had a broken wrist, but Teyla had taught him to work through pain. Alex flipped John and moved away before he could react. Before Teyla knew what happened Alex had grabbed her with one hand on her head and one around her throat.

"I'll break her neck if I have to."

"That does it." Teyla quickly did a move that sent Alex head over heels onto the floor as Bates and his team came through the door.

"Look him up and I'll explain everything to Caldwell." John pulled Teyla from the room. "If that's broken we match." She laughed.


	13. Epilogue

Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue 

Alex Sheppard was sent back to Earth by Caldwell the following day. There he had a trial, where he was found guilty of abuse. Alex was stripped of his rank and sentenced to 5 years in prison, and a further 5 years in a metal hospital as he kept spouting off about some 'Stargate' project and the 'Lost City of Atlantis' everyone believed he was completely crazy.

In the Pegasus Galaxy everything returned to normal, well as normal as it ever got.

Dr Weir didn't dare to cross anyone who knew about John and Teyla's secret.

Carson still yelled at John for overdoing it so soon with training, but soon found he had an even worse patient whenever Rodney needed to be prescribed sleep.

Rodney and Radek still fought over who was the smartest and whether Rodney was a hypochondriac, threatening to give him lemons to test it out.

Kate unfortunately had to deal with everyone's insanity caused by each other.

Michael Bates still had his 'arguments' with his 'sister' and was promoted in rank by John's recommendation for putting his own career on the line to keep their secret.

And for John and Teyla? Everything was back to normal, almost.

"You never practise do you?" He was against her chest again.

"You always kick my butt though, what's the point?" Teyla sighed in frustration and pushed him away.

"You have won before." Teyla wiped herself down with the towel, as did John.

"I have? I nearly forgot as you always win anyway!"

"I practise that is why."

"And you've got at least ten years experience I have a year." Teyla grabbed her Bantos and walked towards the door.

"I use opportunity and memorise the moves; what worked well and what did not." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"You mean like this." John had her pinned against the wall next to the door, his bantos were across her throat and he held her arms to her chest with one hand. Her Bantos were useless at her side. Her eyes widened in surprise. "If I remember right we did this next…" John leant forward and brushed his lips against hers, she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss. John let go of his Bantos and her arms preferring to wrap his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck. As he pulled back Teyla chased his lips. Eventually they broke for air. "That's right isn't it?"

"I though you did not remember our kiss?"

"What on Earth, or Atlantis, gave you that idea?" She shrugged and let him kiss her again and again.

The End 


End file.
